Momentos
by Baluu
Summary: 4 relatos cortísimos sobre parejas canon de Poniente, en donde se dan cita el romance apasionado, el reencuentro y el cariño mas tierno
1. Ned y Catelyn

Disclaimer: Todo es GRRM

Esto participa en los retos sanvalentineros del foro Hijos de la Rebelion y es para Flor, que comparte una de mis OTPs

* * *

Ned se paseaba por el enorme cuarto matrimonial retorciéndose las manos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan jodidamente inútil. Catelyn estaba allí, con el rostro contraído, la frente surcada por enormes gotas de sudor y las piernas separadas una de otra. Mordiéndose el labio cada tanto en tanto, al parecer el bebe estaba esforzándose mucho por abrirse camino a la vida.

—Puje mi señora, puje, que no hay otra manera para que la criatura salga.

El señor de Invernalia observó que la comadrona estaba tan o más afligida que su propia esposa y sonrió nervioso. Por enésima vez, tenía la sensación de que debía salir corriendo en el acto o si no se volvería loco. Miró a la puerta, como quien mira a la salvación personificada y luego echó otra mirada a su esposa, que volvía a morderse el labio.

—Otra vez, mi señora.

Respiró hondo. Los lobos no eran cobardes, no podían serlo cuando el invierno siempre estaba amenazando con venírseles encima. Así es que ya estaba decidido, se quedaría. Además, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tanto lio? No era como que alguien fuese a matarle y Catelyn no estaba sangrando tanto como habia oído que pasaba en otros partos. Sin ir más allá, a su propia madre le encantaba regañar a Brandon por poner en riesgo su vida durante el parto.

—Estamos terminando, mi señora.

A la voz de aquello, se resolvió a acercarse a la Tully. Le dio la mano, mirando dentro de sus hermosos ojos azules, perdidos en algún punto de la habitación. Besó su frente y mentalmente dio gracias a los Dioses por haber estado tan lejos cuando habia sido el momento de Robb. ¿Habrá sido tan terrible como ahora?

—Ya se está asomando, mi señora. La última vez.

Y en nada, Catelyn Tully tuvo al bebe entre sus brazos. Era una niña, una preciosa bebe que tenía motas de pelo colorín por toda la cabeza y que dejó de llorar en el acto cuando encontró el regazo de su madre. Catelyn y Ned le observaron embelesados, sintiéndose los seres más felices del universo. Tendrían oportunidad de sentirse así tres veces más.


	2. Arys y Arianne

Este es para Sol.

Ahora que los años han hecho mella sobre su cuerpo, Arianne Martell se sorprende a si misma pensando a menudo en él. En su caballero blanco, Arys Oakheart. En su cabezonería, en su obsesión por el honor y por el blanco impoluto de su capa blanca, en sus labios delgados, besables.

A veces logra convencerse a sí misma que realmente le amó. Que se imaginó yendo al altar, ataviada con los colores de la casa del Dominio y con el caballero a su lado. Otras veces, la mayoría, lo agrio de sus equivocaciones pasadas la embarga por completo. Su egoísmo, su sangre ardiente, víctima de los calores infernales de Dorne. Es entonces cuando bebe una copa de vino del Rejo. Sorbo a sorbo.

Las imágenes comienzan a hacerse borrosas y los tiempos extraños y mezclados. Pero la sensación amarga no se va del todo, nunca lo hace. Y sabe que nunca tendrá descanso pues comprende que no lo merece. Es un castigo que pueda recordar casi como si hubiese sido ayer las manos de él sobre sus caderas amplias, su lengua recorriendo los rincones más recónditos del cuerpo de la mujer que solía ser ella. Que pueda recordar sus ojos inocentes, capaces de absorber cada una de las palabras de ella. Que pueda recordar su alborozo cada vez que hacían el amor.

Es un castigo, lo sabe.

Y el vino también trae consigo las lágrimas gruesas y saladas que salpican sus mejillas y que le enrojecen los ojos. Las deja caer un momento, disfrutándolas como se debe, para luego cortarlas de un manotón. Entonces una sonrisa quebrada se asoma a sus labios. Arys Oakheart, susurra bajito, saboreando cada una de las letras de su nombre.

Arys Oakheart, vuelve a decir esta vez más alto. Toma un sorbo de la copa, que ya está casi vacía. Se levanta con dificultad de la mesa, apretando fuertemente los labios ante los crujidos de sus huesos. Se pone en el borde del balcón, el viento le golpea en la cara.

Por un instante vuelve a sentirse una jovencita imprudente de nuevo, cierra sus ojos marrones ya cansados de los juegos de seducción. Por los dioses, que bien se siente estar allí. El ventarrón le sacude los cabellos grises. La sonrisa se le hace más amplia, no le importaría irse con el Desconocido en ese mismo momento.

— ¡Arys Oakheart! —grita, casi segura que él la esta escuchando.


	3. Renly y Loras

Este es para Griffin.

Eres consciente que tu obsesión por él no es sana. Y que si alguien se llegara a enterar, serias el hazmerreír de la corte durante varios meses. Marica, marica, te apuntarían con el dedo. Pero ¿Cómo explicarles que tú no tienes la culpa? Si es que hay alguna "culpa" involucrada, claro. Que en este caso no la hay. Si es que la hubiese, seria claramente de los ojos azules de Renly.

De sus maneras delicadas y de su facilidad para hablar con la gente, cualidades que te han hecho soñar cosas lindas durante varias noches seguidas. No solo lindas, sino que también increíblemente plac

enteras y que te han costado varias miradas curiosas de la encargada de la lavandería. Ya de solo recordarlas, se te pone una sonrisa de bobo.

A veces también te preguntas si él siente algo por ti. Si sueña contigo algunas cosas e incluso llegas a preguntarte si ese aspecto perdido que parece tener en algunas reuniones pueda deberse a tu persona. No lo sabes con certeza. Oh, como te gusta. Es tan guapo. Tan guapo. Y tú tienes la posibilidad de acosarle sin descanso y no parecer extraño. Sonríes bobaliconamente—de nuevo—ante ese pensamiento. Estas seguro que pronto los demás pensaran que tienes una especie de retraso mental.

Y….sorpresa. No te importa para nada. Eres feliz y a la mierda el mundo. Aunque, bueno, no hay que mentir, serias completamente dichoso si supieras que Renly siente lo mismo que tú. Pero, ¿cómo decirle? Sabes que no puedes llegar y abordarle. Hey, Renly, ¿te gusto? Pues tú a mí me traes loco. Simplemente, no.

Además, sería un gran problema encontrarle solo. Te sabes de memoria su horario diario y no hay momento del día en que no esté rodeado de un inmenso sequito de gente, que parecen pequeños insectos, zumbando ruidosos por todos lados. Y al final no hay manera de preguntarle. Pero la vida te depara una sorpresa, pues es Renly el que entra a tu cuarto una noche oscura. Son casi las tres de la madrugada, sin embargo él parece no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche (al igual que tú, claro) No sabes que decir y el menor de los Baratheon toma la iniciativa

—Me gustas. ¿Yo te gusto?

Asientes, medio asustado.

—Bien.

Se acerca a tu cama y junta sus labios con los tuyos. No lo puedes creer. ¿Acaso Renly Baratheon te acaba de robar un beso?

—Júntate conmigo a esta misma hora en la torre. ¿Te parece bien?

Por un segundo, crees perder la respiración. Te acercas la mano a la boca para comprobar que sigues vivo.


	4. Arya y Gendry

Este es para Ludmi. Lo siento por la demora, la vida muggle es un desastre. Se supone que este es el último pero no me molestaría escribir de más parejas, ¿qué opinan?

Gendry fue el primero en verla, aunque no tenía idea que ella iba a estar ahi. La batalla habia sido un desastre de violencia y muerte, aunque no peor que otras. Igual que todas, la verdad sea dicha. Ambos bandos se habían enfrentado bajo la luna llena, esperando sacar ventaja sobre el otro. Todos gritaban que el bando de Gendry estaba ganando, sin embargo el chico no estaba tan seguro de aquello. Ni menos cuando le habia visto caer en cámara lenta, con la sangre manando como ríos de su costado izquierdo.

No sabría decir cómo le encontró. Después de todo, los enfrentamientos bélicos eran multitudinarios y los rasgos se perdían ante la perspectiva de hacerle daño a la otra persona. Pero le encontró de todos modos. Y ahora estaba muerta. El desconocido se la habia llevado sin dejarle sin quiera un momento para hablarle, para disculparse por abandonarla a su suerte. Por no ser el amigo que ella se merecía. Por no ser la persona que Arya Stark necesitaba a su lado. Y ahora estaba muerta.

De un golpe con el mazo, Gendry destrozó el cráneo del tipo que tenía adelante. ¿Cuándo se acabaría? No fuera a ser que alguien pasara por encima de su cadáver y le destrozara el rostro noble y la nariz alargada. Quebró la espalda de otra persona, ya sin asombrarse de la facilidad con que lo hacía. Comenzó a avanzar hacia donde la habia visto. Mató a otro más. Y a otro. Y luego a uno nuevo. No lograba acercarse. Otro más, gritos ahogados y miradas de terror. Golpes y un martillo danzando en la oscuridad. No lo lograba, joder, no lo lograba.

Pero cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, deseo no haberse dado cuenta. Era Arya, de eso no habia duda—realmente nunca la hubo—.Tenía los ojos grises cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Por fin descansa, pensó Gendry con una sonrisa triste. Una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla. Siempre imaginó su reencuentro como algo divertido—y para qué negarlo, con la esperanza de un poco de romance—pero…esto, joder, esto…otra rodó, cayendo sobre el mazo. No lo pudo evitar, ya estaba llorando en toda regla. Gemió.

De repente recordó que la guerra seguía y sabía que Arya no le gustaría que se dejase matar. Le dio un beso rápido en la frente.

—Descansa chico, descansa.

Le tomo en brazos, la sentía más frágil que nunca. Otra lagrima, malditas intrusas. Corrió con ella y el dejo en la punta de un claro.

—Ya te vendré a buscar. No pienso abandonarte esta vez.


	5. Bonus track: Oberyn y Elia

Este bonus track es para Sol de nuevo. Tiene tres funciones: Su regalo de cumpleaños (feliz cumpleaños atrasado, ¡linda!), cumplir una petición que debía en otro foro y disculparme por haber sido irresponsable con los retos de San Valentín. Espero que sea suficiente para todas.

Apura el paso, ella camina varios metros por delante de él. Le logra coger la muñeca, un trozo de piel perdido en la negrura nocturna que les rodea.

—Hey—le dice. Más bien, le ruega.

— ¿Qué quieres? —su voz suena áspera, teñida de enojo.

Oberyn se detiene. Jamás le habia oído hablar de esa manera y le duele el alma—o le reconforta. No está seguro—confirmar que ella esta tanto o más desesperada que él. O tal vez es solo su imaginación y ella quiere alejarse lo más rápido posible de Dorne. De él.

—Pues…—murmura. Odia sentirse tan jodidamente vulnerable, tanto.

Ella sigue caminando, ya cerca de entrar a su ala del castillo. Su hermano continúa en el lugar donde se detuvo, retorciéndose las manos. No quiere detenerse, a pesar de que es lo que más desea en el mundo. Esta nerviosa, angustiada, triste. El mundo se le antoja negro, pesado, con ganas de venírsele encima.

—Te odio pequeño—susurra ella a su vez. Y corre hacia él. Le abraza. No puede contener las lágrimas.

Se mantienen abrazados durante un buen rato, Oberyn musitándole cosas al oído. Te voy a extrañar, no dejes que ese desagraciado abuse de su poder contigo, cuídate Elia, por el amor de los siete, cuídate. Pero tampoco te vayas a encariñar demasiado con el dragón, no vaya a ser que te haga daño.

Elia solo sonríe y le acaricia el cabello rebelde. No quiere decirle que ella daría todo por no partir, para que dañarle más. Luego le separa de si con un gesto amable.

—Ya tontito, si aún no me voy—intenta animarle.

—Sí, pero…—el chico no lo puede evitar y comienza a sollozar, por lo que se odia a sí mismo.

Su hermana mayor le acaricia el rostro con cariño, limpiándole las lágrimas.

— ¿Pero qué? —ríe—.Ambos sabíamos que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

—Es que no lo sé. Cuando padre lo comunicó al desayuno, fue como si…como si…—intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas—un balde de agua fría me cayera en la espalda. Aquello no resultara bien hermana, lo sé. Te voy a perder.

Elia interpreta aquello como un pequeño ataque de celos.

—Jamas los voy a olvidar, Oberyn. Ustedes son mi familia. Tu eres mi familia—le besa en la frente— ¿Esta claro?

El chico asiente, no quiere seguir insistiendo. El mismo se limpia lo que queda de sus lágrimas.

—Muy bien—dice ella, visiblemente más tranquila. Cruza el umbral de su puerta.

Oberyn se queda allí, quieto. La viva imagen de la desesperación.


End file.
